


hot nights

by Green_BasilLeaves



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Het, Heterosexual Sex, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Tried, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Insomnia, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Large Cock, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Alternating, POV First Person, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sleep, Sleep Sex, Sleeping Together, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Why Did I Write This?, based off a rp I did, i cant write im sorry, sorry if its out of character, sorry if you see this, there needs to be more akamota fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 21:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_BasilLeaves/pseuds/Green_BasilLeaves
Summary: Kaito decides to have a little..."fun" with Kaede while she's asleep...
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Momota Kaito
Kudos: 5





	hot nights

**_(Kaito's POV)_ **

It had been a long day with it's ups and downs. Now I was in bed with my girlfriend, Kaede. 

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Kaede's gentle voice.

"Good night, sweetheart…" she said before kissing me on the cheek and falling asleep. I decided that I should do the same as well.

I pulled the covers over the both of us and tried to fall asleep.

_(around 1:00am…)_

I was sitting in the bed, in the dark, just staring at the ceiling, unable to fall asleep. I was awoken by a nightmare and couldn't get back to sleep ever since. I turned to Kaede, who was fast asleep. Suddenly, an idea popped into my mind… A dirty idea… I felt my pants tighten by the sole thought of it… I knew exactly what I was gonna do…

I gently took hold of Kaede, careful not to wake her. But she was fast asleep, not responding to any noises or touches.

 _"She really is a deep sleeper…"_ I thought to myself. _"But what if she wakes up…? Nah, I don't think she will…"_

I scooted closer to her and pulled her panties aside, revealing her pussy, and it was absolutely soaked. I wonder if she was having a wet dream… But that was a thought for another day. 

I couldn't hold it in anymore. I needed to be inside her. Immediately. I pulled down my pants, revealing my rock hard cock. I put it inside her and started thrusting inside, slightly moaning at her wetness and tightness. 

"She's so tight… mmgh…" I groaned under my breath.

I started to thrust into Kaede faster, groaning after every thrust I did. I looked at Kaede and she was still fast asleep, completely unaware that she was getting fucked by her boyfriend as she slept. I continued screwing her at a medium-fast pace, trying not to wake her up.

As I picked up the pace, I reached for her breasts, which was bouncing everytime I thrusted inside her pussy. I pulled down the collar of her thin, pink shirt, revealing her breasts. I fondled and squeezed them as I thrusted harder inside her. 

"M-mmh…~" I heard Kaede moan as I kept going. Was she really enjoying getting fucked in her sleep? Nonetheless, I took that as a sign of encouragement and went inside her deeper. I heard Kaede let out small moans and whimpers while I was fucking her.

_"She really is enjoying this… Hehe… Time to pick up the speed…"_

I flipped her on her back and my thrusts got more brutal and brutal. Kaede was still whimpering and moaning from all of the pleasure she's been recieving. I could feel something build up inside me…

_"No, I can't yet…~! I can't cum inside her so soon! It's too early!"_

I denied my own orgasm and kept fucking her nice and deep and hard causing Kaede to whimper louder. I couldn't control myself anymore. I went down to her boobs again and started suckling on one of her nipples to force even more whimpers out of Kaede. That's when I felt her sweet breast milk fill my mouth. I swallowed her milk but that didn't mean I stopped suckling. I suckled her nipple hard while squeezing the other with my free hand, forcing more and more milk out of her breasts. On top of all this, I went even deeper inside her pussy, poking her cervix.

Kaede's whimpers got even louder so I took this opportunity and stopped stimulating her boobs to dirty talk to her.

"You like when I fuck your tight, innocent pussy while you sleep?" I said seductively, even though she's still fast asleep and probably can't even hear me. I still kept thrusting inside her, forcing more and more cute little whimpers out of her. I knew she was enjoying this as much as I did. I felt another orgasm building up.

_"God damn it, not again! I can't cum yet…!"_

I denied my second orgasm of the night and held Kaede tightly as she was starting to slip away from all of this rapid fucking. Once I got a hold of her, I continued thrusting faster and harder while dirty talking to her.

"You're so tight, Kaede…"

"Never knew you liked being fucked while sleeping…"

"Only sluts like you could love this sort of thing…"

I was starting to moan a little louder myself from the insane stimulation I was getting from thrusting my large cock inside such a tight, wet cunt. Another orgasm built up inside me, and for the third time tonight, I, once again, denied my own orgasm.

A few minutes passed and I'm still thrusting inside Kaede, who was still fast asleep, letting out mewls and whimpers at times implying that she did feel me having sex with her while she was sleeping. My dick was aching from all of the orgasms I denied but I ignored it. The bed was damp from all of the milk I squeezed out of her breasts. I soon went down to her boobs once again and started suckling and squeezing her nipples, determined to extract more of her delicious breast milk.

Eventually I stopped suckling and squeezing her nipples to give her hickeys, so people will know that she's mine and mine alone. I wanted to put her on her hands and knees and spank her ass until it was covered with red hand marks so bad, but I knew I couldn't since she would wake up from all of the pain and pleasure received from spanking.

My thrusts gradually got slower and sloppier since I've been fucking Kaede brutally all night. That's when I felt my final orgasm of the night build up inside me. I've been denying every possible orgasm I felt, but this time, I'm not gonna deny. I have to cum. I can't hold it in for any longer. 

I wanted to pull out so I wouldn't get her pregnant, but as soon as that thought crossed my mind, I forfeited it since there was no way I could pull out in time. 

"I'm gonna cum…" I whispered to Kaede. "I'm gonna fill your innocent pussy up with my nice, warm cum… You'd like that, would you?" 

Then it happened. I let out a long groan as I came inside Kaede, rope after rope after rope of hot cum filling her womb. There was so much cum that it started to leak out of her.

After my orgasm subsided, I finally pulled out. I spread open Kaede's legs to see her pussy oozing with my cum, slightly gaping because of my size as well. I could see her panting from the intensity of it all. And even after the brutal fucking her pussy took, she was still fast asleep. Or maybe she was just fake sleeping…

I felt my cock soften and decided to end it for the night. I pulled my pants back up and fixed Kaede's shirt, but left her panties laying to the side so the rest of the cum could leak out. I rolled her back to her side and kissed her goodnight.

"Good night, Kaede… Sweet dreams…" I whispered to her before falling asleep myself.

This might have been one of the best nights in my life.

_-(7:00am…)-_

**_(Kaede's POV)_**

I woke up to a strange sensation in my lower area… I got up and groaned.

"Ugh…. what happened last night?" I said groggily, smoothing out my messy blonde hair with my hand. I looked under the covers and saw that my panties were pulled to the side and cum was leaking out of me. I looked around the bed and there were still visible splatters of breast milk everywhere, I also saw some of the milk staining my shirt as well.

I tried to remember what happened, but could only remember a few small things.

My nipples being squeezed and sucked on… A cock thrusting into me as deep as it could… and a familiar voice whispering some of the dirtiest things I've ever heard in my life.

I put it all together and figured it out. Kaito screwed me while I was fast asleep. I was ashamed because I actually enjoyed it. 

_"God, what the hell is wrong with me…? I shouldn't have enjoyed it…! But then again… it felt so good…"_

I quickly snapped out of it before my thoughts got too dirty. Ignoring the pleasure I unknowingly received last night, I got up from the bed, which was a bit of a challenge since my legs were still wobbly from last night, and went to the bathroom, ready to start the day.

**_FIN._ **

**Author's Note:**

> if you're my friend and you read this im sorry I had to


End file.
